Something More to Me
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Vanessa was sent by her creator Vikas, to watch over Vladimir while Otis and he were gone. How will things work out for the 13 year old Half Human Half Vampire girl when she realizes being sent to live there, Means acting Normal? -More info in story-
1. Walking into a Death Trap

_**Hello(:. HowAre you guys doing? Haa... No. JayKay(: This is my First ever Vlad Series, and I've been thinking about doing it for like... Ever! So, With a little introduction:**_

_**This is coming from the point of View of a girl named Vanessa, Who was created only Half-Vampire by Vikas. It will be explained more thoroughly through the story(:**_

_**

* * *

**_I felt warm air rush through my Jet black hair as I Emerged from the car, onto a green, grass-covered lawn. I felt myself nervously bite my lower lip. It was so different here... Not to mention I had to start trying to fit in with other normal teenagers at Bathory... How I hated that word... 'Normal'... I personally didn't want to be normal. If you were normal, you weren't original._ Originality _seemed to be the only thing left I had to call my own.

I looked to Vlad, who looked just as 'cut-to-the-chase' As I was. It was uncomfortable to stand here, alongside Otis (Who I'm certain was talking to Vlad telepathically) While I stood there, holding a suitcase. I saw Vlad nod, indicating to me, Otis had asked him if He were to be left alone with me until Otis should come back. Vikas had requested I'd come to be Vlad's somewhat 'Backup' Considering I was HIGHLY Educated in the Vampire Lessons, assuming I could Teach him, Yet learn from him. It wasn't 100% thought out, I was certain. But It would have had to do. No use arguing with Otis, or Vikas. You'd loose. Miserably.

It was a tense moment, of no talking. Thats for sure. I looked between my feet, trying to seem as invsible as I could, feeling third wheelish...

Vlad grew a huge smile on his face, and almost laughed a bit to his Uncle, who embraced him in a hug. A few seconds of even more Akward tension, the two seperated and smiled whole heatedly at each other. I looked up to the sky, and thought what Vlad would be like when His Uncle left.

"Hi, Vlad. Oh, hello, !"

My stomach cringed in disgust. 'What was that sound?' I turned to see a sight that burned my eyes...

'Hello, Meredith. How are you?" Otis smiled, going back to the car, grabbing another suitcase, handing it to Vlad who had his eyes fixated on the girl who smelled like cotton candy; and Looked like it too, with all her pink, and fluff...

'I guess I cant complain. I really Miss you as a teacher," She replied back, her voice not that annoying this time.

I looked to Vlad, whose face was once flushed became as red as the sweet, drink I was longing for. I felt my stomach Grumble. 'Say something, you Idiot,' I wanted to say. I felt the urge to push into his thoughts, and make him say something to get this girl way from me, but I wasn't going to ruin his chances. I heard Otis Chuckle, as I looked to him.

"'There are Many teachers better than me at Bathory High, I'll assure you," He Glanced to Vlad, then Meredith again. "Thank you for Returning his Jacket. He appreciates it,"

I heard her giggle... Another girly thing I didn't think Id be able to take. She handed Otis his jacket, but she had her eyes locked on Vlad. I bit my lip again. Another Third wheelish conversation. I saw Vlad nod, His face redder than ever. I about giggled, but stopped being remembered how stupid it sounded coming from Meredith.

"Whos this?" She said, smiling at me with these big Eyes. I felt myself stutter, as I looked up to Otis, who smiled back at me, and Nodded.

'I-I'm Vanessa," I said, not even ending it. Her face went from the curious surprised look, to a look of pure sweet, sugary, happiness. Blah. I heard her giggle, as her face scrunched up a bit. "Are you Vlads cousin or something?" She asked, kind of boldly. I was shocked she'd ask such a personal Question. And in specifics, too. "Uh...Just a Family Friend trip. I wanted to see what it was like here." I finished, feeling proud I could come up with such a truthful lie. I gazed to Otis, who wasn't even paying attention to our conversation anymore. She did that thing with her nose again, assuming it was cute. "Well, I'll see you two around. I promised I'd be home soon." Meredith said, making Vlad snap back into reality, which probably didn't matter, because he didn't sat anything.

"I think we're going to become great friends, Vanessa!" She Giggled, embracing me in a Warm, (Too warm) Hug. "Uh, You too, Meredith..." I stuttered, catching a soft chuckle from Otis, as He closed the Trunk to the car, and carried the suitcases to the Porch. Meredith, and her frilly, Cotton-Candy, Sweet self, was walking the other direction before we knew it, and I watched her until she was clear of my sights before I exhaled the air in my lungs.

"Charm, Vladimir, needs Voice"

I giggled at Otis's words. Vlad was to absorbed in her to pay attention to what she had to say. I felt myself bite my lip again.

Looking to the porch, through one or two solid strands of hair, blocking my face, I saw a young woman, wearing a messy shirt, and partially messy Jeans. "There you three are! I was wondering when you would finally arrive! Would you care to stay for dinner Otis?" She smiled to me, and then To Otis. "I wouldn't Dream of missing it, Nelly" He smiled. Nelly... Vlads Aunt, If I was correct. She smiled back to me.

"Vladimir? Would you mind giving Vanessa a tour of the house when You get inside? I've got to Finnish the steaks-"

"Sure," Vlad sighed, Hopping up the steps of the porch, and into his house. I followed sheepishly, not knowing where I was going, exactly. I tried to to follow him so closely. I didn't like this overwhelming feeling that I was going to be bother here... I was here for his safety, apparently. What would I do, if D'Ablo came back? Stop him or something? I was only 13. Just because I was Educated in the Vampire world, shouldn't mean I'd be able to protect him against such powerful Vampire.

"Thats the kitchen... Thats the livingroom. Thats the stairs-"

Vlad was cut of by Nelly's glare. I felt my cheeks grow warmer. This was embarrassing. It was obvious Vlad didn't want me here... He wanted Otis. I wouldn't blame him. I'd only known His name for 3 days. I hadn't really had any sort of contact with him, when He was training with Vikas. The only reason I agreed to do this, was because I knew how Close Otis and Tomas (Vlads Father) Were, and If I didn't, Vikas would have disowned me from the council right then and there.

"I'm sorry for Vlads actions, Dear. I've cleared you a room upstairs, right next to Vlads. Third down to the Right," She smiled to me. Well, Nelly was nice. That was for sure. Otis smiled to me, as he pulled a chair from the table and sat down in it. I took this as an approval that I should go and Look around, considering Vlad probably wouldn't be much help. I nodded, Carrying up 2 suitcases which contained everything I had brought. Most of my clothing were dresses, and things 'Normal' kids wouldn't wear, so I had tried to lean away from bringing as much of those as I could. I had a ton of winter things. Sweats, Boots, Hoodies.. You name it. I'd have to find the Dresser around here, and Have her make me some American clothing.

Stepping into the room, I already felt nauseous. The room was all white, with a window on the Right wall. The bed was simply already made, but with a hideous floral desighn, she woulnt even imagine her parents would have liked. They were into that kinda' thing. Vikas had found me, alone in the woods, He'd bitten me. Not all the way; just giving me immortality. He couldn't make me Immortal at age 7... I remember my last seconds as a human...

_My feet couldnt run fast enough. I was trudging through Icey snow, Running from my father who had just murdered my mother... In front of me... Just struck her down, and stabbed her. I felt Hot tears, which seemed to be boiling run down my obvious red cheeks. In the distance, I could hear him shouting through sobs, 'Why?' and 'Vanessa-'._

_But I didn't look back. I never wanted to. As long as I were to live, I didn't want to look back. I feel as though I ran a good mile. When I probably only ran half of one, if for air, Hot streaming tears continued to find there way out of my eyes, as I collapsed into the snow. I knew I couldn't stay there... I'd freeze to death, in less than half an hour. But I wanted to. So bad, had I longed for death. My mother was gone. Away from the world, from my father... My own father. He'd killed my mother. I never wanted to go back. I'd thought an orphanage would be seemingly cool, but my father would find me. I knew he would. He was probably on his way, trudging through snow, to reach me now. Take me home, and then tell me lies about why he did it, and that this was all a dream._

_I felt my skin, wrapped in the cold air. Even though I had been wearing the Heaviest jacket I had, I was still in my nightgown, and some worn out boots. I wasn't going to make it long. I knew it. I felt darkness creep over me, as my heartbeat slowed. I was dying. I knew it._

_I had opened my leaking eyes. Before me stood a Giant man... One Id thought of in farytales as the mean ogre, that blocked bridges... or was that trolls? _

_I felt his Hands ease there way behind my head, and back. He looked so hurt, and confused. I didn't blame him. But I was already dying. He couldn't save me. The blood in my veins was turning slushy. I could only imagine. He licked his lips, and looked from his right, to his left. _

_'Oh no... He's going to take me back to his home, and eat me. Roast me over a fire-. Curse my parents for moving to Siberia last year...'_

_He leaned my head to the side, being quite shaky. I felt the nervous tension on his hands that cradled me like I was a fine piece of China, that if he held wrong, Would shatter into a million pieces. His mouth opened, revealing white, glistening fangs. I was to tired, and cold to gasp, or make any kind of remark, when inside, my blood warmed up. I could feel it, now racing through my veins. I was scared. Out of my mind, scared. Not like I wasn't after what I had just witnessed, but this made my parents death seem like a bump in the road-_

_My Death._

_He was a vampire, that was plain to see. He made his way closer to my neck, and the last thoughts running through my mind, were 'I'm going to see my mother. I'm going to get out of this place... Leave for good.' I felt my eyes shut, in acceptance. I was growing more excited for him to kill me as the moments raged on before a felt a hot drip of saliva on my neck, causing me to cringe. _

_Then I felt it- Two beats of pain in my neck, and my whole body felt warm again; burning hot. I felt my self wrigle a burn gasp, as he tightened his grip on my head. More tears covered my face, and I felt myself slowly fading away._

_'Im coming mother,' I spoke in my thoughts. 'Im going to see you again. Aren't you excited?' At this, I felt the beats of singeing pain pull out of my neck, which left the snow in a red heap. Tears stained the eyes of the Vampire, who sat on his knees, waiting for something. Anything. 'Why dont you leave me to die,' I asked myself. 'Why? You've done me a favor...'_

_I noticed more tears leak his eyes, as he leaned forward, and brushed the hair from my face, and slowly kissed my forehead. 'You're not going to die, Young one," He spoke softly. How did he know what I was thinking?_

_I felt my stomach cringe... Something was twisting, and churning... I was no longer freezing. My body felt room lukewarm, as the tears almost subsided for a moment. I tried asking him something out loud- anything. But I couldn't. "Just think it, Young one," He spoke. I felt more tears cascade my cheeks._

_'Whats happening to me?'_

_He sniffed, and spoke softly,_

_'Your a Vampire now; dont worry, I'll take care of you.'_

I shook my head, as I realized I had tears dripping off my chin, on to the floor.

"Vanessa? Dinner is ready!" I heard Nelly call. I dropped the suitcases on the floor, and made my way down the steps.

* * *

**Thanks for reading(:**

**Another Chapter soon. :D  
**


	2. How right was I?

_**5 Reviews! Well. For a Vladamir Tod Fic, Im quite pleased! :DD Hahaha. It seems everyone who's reading this is catching on so far? OhKay(: There are some Spoiler alerts, As this follows the same sequence as the books. So no complaining. :DD**_

_**Hahaha, I dont own ANYONE, Except Vanessa. So, ChYeah. (:**_

_**

* * *

**_I made my way down the wooden stairs, trying to shake the memory of my mind. If it was one thing I hated, it was memories I couldn't shake. Especially bad ones. Thats why I refrain from trying to recall things from my past. Even though, its kinda' self inflicted.

I looked to Otis, who was Licking his fangs, which were fully elongated_. _Before him was a steak- Practically raw, dripping juices that pulled my nose up a bit in curiosity. I smelt something more pure, along with the overwhelming aroma of raw meat. A glass, filled to the brim with a dark red liquid met Vlads lips, as he swallowed; twice, and Set it down. _'B Negative,'_ I said, sniffing the air silently, staring at the Glass with an urging desire.

"Nice fangs, V..." I heard, making me snap from my trans to see a chuckling Vlad, alongside a Occupied Nelly who happened to elbow him. I huffed. Again, He was going to try and make this embarrassing. Who was he? Simply the Pravus, maybe. But That didn't mean he was better... Or did it...? I shook the thought And Made my Way down the last two steps I stood on.

"Again, Vanessa. I apologize for Vlads behavior," She said, not even Acknowledging his existence, as he took another long sip from his glass, and rolled his eyes. "Won't you please join us?"

I opened my mouth, as If I was going to talk, but nothing came out but a stutter. I managed a smile. "Sure,"

I soon felt extremely awkward. I was sitting at a table, with Otis- one of the oldest Vampires I was aware of. And Vlad... Now, I know Vikas tells me not to make first impressions, But I simply couldn't help it. We shared similar things... We both had Black hair... The same kind of black, too. Not like the kind that Is two shades off, but people still call it the same color when Its super different. It was the _exact _same. His bangs went slightly longer than his eyes, so when he brushed them over his eyes, they stayed. I wondered if he actually cut his hair himself, or Nelly did that.

When I first saw his strait hair, I had questioned him alot more. 'How does that boy have time to straighten his hair? No way his hair is naturally strait,'

But it was. And as much as It was cliche to say this- I thought Vlad was cute. I know, I know. 'Oh, well who didn't expect that! You're staying in a house together. Of course you'll end up liking him,'

But no.. I didn't like him... I barley knew him. I saw him, and Made a first impression. Just so you know.

I looked up to Otis, who was rambling. I glanced slightly at Vlad, who glanced at me quick, but then looked away. My Heart skipped a beat. He looked at me... And didn't say something nasty? Didn't chuckle, and ask what I was staring at? Hm.

I glanced to my steak, which I hadn't touched, and didn't plan on doing so. My stomach's rumble was eased, and soon cured by a warm mug of B negative, from a bag in a 'freezer'. I Finished my Mug, and set it by my plate, still with a steak on it.

"Was everything okay, Vanessa?" I heard Nelly ask, as I brought my slumped head up in an instant. "Yes, Yes- It was just fine... I'm just... Not that hungry, I suppose," I spoke, glancing to Otis, as if to be asking him If I was saying the right things. I felt as If he knew what I was doing, but didn't want to give me the satisfaction of answering me. A moment of awkward silence crept over the table, as I coughed, trying to break it, or remind someone That we've gotta get the show on the road. She Glanced at me sweetly, and picked up my plate, and carried it into the kitchen.

"Im sorry you're not Hungry- Was only one Mug enough for you? Vlad usually drinks a whole bag-"

"Nelly..." Vlad said, groaning a tad. Irritation sensed in his voice. I felt my lips leak a giggle. I couldn't help but do so. Even Vlad got picked on; by his aunt. Nelly sensed this, and giggled after me, and crouched down to my ear- "He's nervous to have a girl in his house other than me. Trust me," She whispered. I tried to giggle agreeing, but I didn't find it funny. I remembered when Vlad was picking on me, before dinner, and I felt so embarrassed. I glanced up from my lap to Vlad, who looked at the table. Oh great, now I feel bad.

I stood from my seat, and coughed a bit. I thought about making my way up the stairs and to my room, but didn't. Otis was leaving soon after, and even though I didn't know him all too well, I knew enough to understand that these awkward moments between Vlad and I were only going to get worse. I could sense it. I was just glad that nobody could read my mind. Nobody, including Vikas had any Idea why my telepathy was only one way, from me to someone else, but I'd have to live with it. Sometimes I was thankful.

Otis said his goodbyes to Nelly, as he placed his top hat onto his head, and walked out to his car. Nelly had to go to work. A few minutes of another awkward silence, (which would be so frightfully common in this house,) I heard a cars engine start, and the sound lessened, as I could tell it was driving away. Vlad walked outside- Probably exchanging goodbyes with Otis. I felt the need to contribute, as I walked out too.

"When will I see you again?" I heard a voice- presumably Vlads - Say, to his Uncle on the opposite side of the car. "In all honesty, I'm not sure. But I hope it's soon," He said, looking pleadingly into Vlads eyes. Otis glanced at me, smile still quite big on his face. "You know how to contact me," He spoke, Pointing to his temple. I smiled back. "And you know how to reach me," I said Pulling my hand from my pocket, sheepishly pointing to Vlad. Otis Chuckled.

I noticed Vlad look to me with confusion. "You cant receive mind messages?"

I bit my lip, being nervous. "Yeah. Nobody knows why. I can contact people, but nobody can read my thoughts. It only started happening when I took training with Vikas. Before, It was clear as a bell. I just lost it..."

I soon felt proud of myself for talking to Vlad, and not seeming like a complete Idiot. I felt like I said the right things, which made me happy inside.

"Oh..." He said, look of sympathy crossing his face, as he looked back to his uncle.

Otis sighed. "If you have any troubles, call for me with your mind," He said, glancing at Vlad, then Me. Then back to Vlad again. "And If I dont respond, write me. And if you should ever encounter the slayer, my best advice is to block the stake-they favor those-and run as fast as you can."

I flinched at the thought.

Being stabbed in the back... With a sharp piece of wood. How painful would that really be? Would it be like the books say- where you really dont feel Pain, but you feel the happenings of your body, shutting down? Or did it just REALLY hurt? As curious as My mind was, I didnt want to find out.

I heard I sigh. It was Vlad. "That your best advice?"

Otis chucked. "Sadly, yes. The Lucis has no effect on humans. You'll do just fine. Just lay low. He may leave without discovering either of you. Most slayers are poorly paid and easily distracted. Bumbling fools, the lot of them..." He finished, slipping into the drivers side of his car. Without a final goodbye, he attempted to start it twice. It finally started the third time, and he began to drive off into the distance, his car growing smaller and smaller until it turned, and was no longer visible.

I looked to Vlad, his shoulders slumped. I could tell he was awfully hurt inside.

The sun had barley set on the town. And I had to say it was quite peaceful. The neighbor was shoveling snow, flinging it on his lawn. Some elementary kids were piling the now into mounds, and ducking behind it, as the others threw snowballs at them. I let out a giggle.

"Its nice, today. Its usually never this welcoming." I heard Vlad chuckle, looking up to me. I looked down and Blushed madly. "What do you mean?" I giggled to him, Sitting on the front porch step I'd been standing on.

He turned to fully face me, and looked down as He put his hands in his pockets. "Well,"

He looked up to me, with a smile on his face. "Its almost as if they knew you were coming."

I giggled. Vlad and I were bonding. And I was happy about it. I looked back to the small neighborhood, as The Neighbor rested his elbow on the shovel handle, and took off his hat, wiping the sweat of his forehead off with his sleeve. He gave me a glance, and Waved.

I sheepishly waved back, and then looked to Vlad whom was smiling at the Neighbor. "Thats . He's an okay guy."

I giggled again, and looked back to him. He was looking right At me. I blushed madly, and tried to glance away, finding something else to talk about.

Something caught my eye. A man. wearing all black, stood across the street, glaring at Vlad. Focusing on him. My eyes squinted in confusion, as I tried to figure what his face looked like. 'Had I known this man?'

I felt a crack in my head. "Ouch... Vlad, you cant read my thoughts, remember?" I said softly, rubbing my head. He threw me a confused stare. "Im sorry... I didnt believe that was true..." He said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "What are you thinking?" He asked me.

I was shocked. Did this boy ask me what I was thinking? As much as a girl wishes a boy to ask them that, It was weird, considering he was a Vampire. And Vampires could read thoughts. But then I remembered he couldn't read mine, and Shrugged, and Looked up at him. "How'd you know I was even thinking anything?"

He shrugged, and Rested his hand to his side. "You seem distracted..."

I then looked behind Vlad again, too see the Man in black walk towards us. I felt my stomach clench. I knew he wasn't coming to us, but It was still weird feeling his presence growing closer. Vlad chuckled. "Seriously... What is it?"

The man behind him broke into a sprint, and my Vaparitic speed kicked in. Vlad didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, as he looked to who was now walking back to his house in slow motion. "Vlad! Watch out!" I shouted, Pushing him to the side, as I ran to the vampire coming at us. My heart was racing.

He stopped in front of me, chuckling a bit. "As enticing as your blood is, Miss, I require the Pravus to be my blood source," He snarled, Smacking my Cheek as I fell to the hard concrete walkway. I heard Vlad's pulse grow faster, as I heard him begin to say my name. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't... I felt the time of reality kick in. I reached out to Vlad, barley getting into his thoughts. He was thinking about Death, and wondering why nobody was doing anything, or seeing anything.

'Vaparitic speed, Duh,' I said stupidly to myself, as I collapsed, and fell into a sleep.

* * *

_**More soon(:**_

_**Hahaha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :DD  
**_


	3. Meeting Henry

_**Hahahahahahahaha(: **_

_**Well... Every time I tried to type the Neighbors name, 'Mr. Templeton,' It refused to show up. So... Chyeah, Not my fault. xl**_

_**

* * *

**_I sat up, and rubbed my sore head. _'What in the world-'_ I asked myself, looking around too see myself on the couch, covered with a blanket.

_'Did I fall asleep? My dream was so vivid...' _I thought, brushing the blanket off me. I stood, and looked down to my Jeans, and baggy T-Shirt. I Felt my cheek singe with a sting, as I walked to the stairs. "Vlad?" I called, waiting for an answer.

A boy appeared, but it wasn't Vlad. I turned my head to the side a bit._ 'Was this the vampire that attacked Vlad?'_ I thought to myself, still gazing at the boy, who gave me a smirk. "Well, well. Look who woke up?" He chuckled, glaring down on me.

"Who are you?" I asked stupidly, waiting for his response.

"Oh, Nobody really. Just your future husband, coming back in time to tell you how beautiful you are," He chuckled. I blushed madly, hearing his words. I looked him in the eye for a mere second.

"Henry, knock it off! The last thing we need is you scaring her," I heard Vlad say from the distance. "Ruin my fun..." I heard Henry sulk, as I noticed a frown grow over his face. I giggled to myself a bit, and made my way up the stairs. Henry turned and walked into Vlads room, as I followed sheepishly. Vlad was laying on the bed, and he looked distraught.

"Are you okay?" I asked, standing inside his room. An aroma of teenage boy, (Which was kinda pleasing) Filled my nostrils, as I spoke. I noticed Vlad shift in his bed, thinking of words. "I saw Jasik hit you, and I tried to shout for you, but you fell to the ground, and He... He bit me,"

I felt my eyes get wide, as I looked to Vlad with sorrow filled eyes. "His name was Jasik?" I asked, watching Henry sit on the end of Vlads bed. Vlad offered me a nod.

"I ran to you guys, and I saw Him laying face down on the walkway, surrounded by your Neighbors," Henry added, like it was no big deal to be attacked by a Vampire. He looked at me, making his eyes wide. "You were passed out next to him... I got an assumption-"

My Eyes Grew wide as I felt my fangs elongate in anger and embarrassment, As I tried to defend myself. "Nothing was happening between us!"

Vlad groaned, slamming his head back at Henry's Question. My face felt hot. I felt my fists clench, as I tried to calm my fangs down. I saw Henry give me a chuckle.

"So that clears up my next question... I see we have _another _vampire in Bathory, huh?"

I slammed my eyes shut and Eased my muscles. I wasn't going to fight with this boy, or get mad about it. I let out a huff, as I looked down.

Vlad kept trying to sit up, but failed miserably. I felt bad, watching him struggle. If Jasik hadn't hit me, I could be the one laying in a bed, barley able to sit up. "Can you sit up?" Henry asked, turning himself slightly on the foot of the bed, to face a struggling Vlad. "No... I need...Blood," He spoke. I felt my stomach growl, as my Hand Darted to it trying to seize the noise rumbling from my belly. Henry nodded, and rushed passed me, and out the door of Vlads room.

I grunted a tad in surprise.

I heard Vlad groan, and shut eyes eyes. He opened them soon, though. "Are you okay, Vanessa?" He asked me, looking at me from drooping eyes. I laughed a bit, smiling. "Vlad, I'm not the one to be worried about... Lay down..." I said, rocking back and forth on my heels and toes. He gave me a warm smile, even though his face was the opposite of warm, or welcoming. "But he smacked you," He managed to croak.

"Yeah, and he drank your Blood! Now Hush, child!" I giggled, looking behind me to see a rushing Henry, as he tossed four bags of blood on the bed.

"I grabbed all of them... There were only four," He said, glancing to me, and then to Vlad. "I hope I'm not messing up her diet or anything," He mumbled. I moaned, face-palming myself. I watched as he bit viciously into the first bag, and drank it in a mere second. Pulling out of the bag, I stared in Awe at his fangs- His Fangs, about 4-5 Inches in length. What a boy... I felt myself smile, as I watched him pick up the second, and then the third, sucking them down in what seemed like only a few swallows.

Finishing up the fourth one, Vlad tossed it to the pile where 3 other air tight sucked bags lay on the floor, and groaned, rubbing his stomach. My Smile quickly faded, as I bit my lip. He huffed a breath, and tried to sit up again. I knew his attempts were useless, but he still tried like he was going to make progress.

Henry looked utterly disgusted, as he swallowed an obvious lump in his throat. "Full?" He asked stupidly. I felt myself sigh. Henry wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Vlad looked unhealthy... I know, he was already kinda dead, but Still... Even Vampires have a certain way to look...

"No... I need more..." He spoke. I threw an upset glance at him, thinking of how needy he was. 'What was Henry Supposed to do about it? There wasnt any blood left...'

"I'm calling Nelly," Henry said, Grabbing a phone off of the bedside table. "No!" Vlad shouted, leaning to the side, stopping Henry barley from making the call. Vlad coughed hard, and sat back into his normal slumped position. Henry let out a frustrated sigh, and an awkward moment of silence crept over us.

Vlad looked seriously Tired, And Henry looked as if he were to be contemplating something. I noticed him bite his lip, and sit on the foot of Vlads bed.

"Bite Me,"

I felt my Fangs shoot out fiercely as I had to cover my mouth to keep them inside my Lips. Vlad gasped, and I noticed his fangs, Fully elongated, Staring at me with curiosity. "Vanessa..." I opened my mouth, not moving my hands. "N-No, D-d-don't worry... I can control my... Hunger..." I spoke, Feeling soon Embarrassed. Whoa, Vlad thought I was going to eat his best friend. Like I would, Ever.

"No... Your Eyes-" He said. I flinched a bit in shock. 'What? My eyes?' I thought, but then realized I had asked it out loud.

"Yeah... They flashed bright Orange," He spoke, not really ending his scentance with a period. Henry turned to face me, with an eyebrow lifted. "Like yours, Vlad? Except... Orange?" He spoke. I was completely dumbfounded.

Vlad shook his head a bit, and slammed his head back on the bed frame. I soon felt bad again, shock leaving my body.


End file.
